"What Halloween Left Behind"
About '''"What Halloween Left Behind" '''is the fourth tale in the nineteenth episode of the thirteenth season of The Nosleep Podcast. In it, a woman working late is harassed by phone calls. Written by S.H. Cooper, it has a runtime of 18:02 and was performed by Mary Murphy, Erika Sanderson, and Atticus Jackson. It is the 1653rd tale overall on the podcast. Summary A woman receives a heactic job at a high-rise deep in the heart of the city. The building had been previously abandoned for ten years after a housing-market crash caused the construction on the project to cease. Only recelty was someone able to buy the building and continue the renovations. On Halloween night, the woman is forced to work late alone in the office to try and finish a report on time. She hears someone buzz on the intercom to be let into the building. She answers and young boy's voice asks to be let in. She tells him that the office is not open to trick-or-treaters and hangs up on him. A few minutes later, the boy buzzes again, this time to say he's inside the building. The woman tells him to go away again and goes back to work. Her phone rings and the boy's voice comes from the receiver, saying he's on the tenth floor. The office is on the thirteenth. Terrified, the woman decides to abandon her work and heads for the elevator, only for it to arrive too slowly. She deicdes to brave the stairs and heads into the stairwell only to hear the boy;s voice from below claiming he's a couple floors below her. She flees back into the office and enters the elevator as it arrives, jamming the lobby button. The car instead rises to the sixteenth floor, which is still unfished. The woman uses her phone as a light and attempts to make her way to the stairwell. A ladder suddenly falls down in front of her and she looks up to see a piece of celing tile removed. The boy's voice comes from above, saying he's inside. The woman flees down all sixteen flights of stairs and calls the police. A few cops and an ambulance arrive, only to come out minutes later wheeling a sheeted body out. An officer explains that they found the mummified remains of a young boy in the ceiling on the sixteenth floor. She eventually finds out the real story. Ten years previously, a boy named Alec attuned a party on the bottom floor of the high-rise with his mother. Alec went missing during the party and was never seen again despite countless searches. The police theorize he must wandered off and eventually ended up on the elevator to the under-construction sixteenth floor. He climbed the ladder into the ceiling only for it to fall, trapping him. The building was foreclosed the next day, so no one came to his recue and he died of thirst. The woman is happy Alec's body was finally found but is shaken by the whole experience. Cast Mary Murphy as the woman Erika Sanderson as Alec Atticus Jackson as the police officer Category:Tales Category:Season 13 Category:S.H. Cooper Category:Mary Murphy Category:Erika Sanderson Category:Atticus Jackson